plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrades (PvZ: GW2)
Upgrades (in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2) are obtained when the player levels up characters. They are obtained every time when the character is level 5 and the first three times the character is level 9. Each character has eight Upgrades total, but not all characters obtain the same eight Upgrades. When a character receives an Upgrade, it is not automatically applied; rather, the player needs to apply the Upgrade to the character themselves. Each character can only have three Upgrades applied to them at one time. List of upgrades Tips And Trivia *Zoom Upgrade is for characters suited at medium/long range such as: Commando Pea, Camo Cactus, Camo Ranger, Astronaut, Pops Corn, and Agent Pea as it lets them zoom faster/farther and improves accuracy. *Fire Upgrade is exclusive to Fire Variants such as: Fire Pea, BBQ Corn, Lil' Drake, and Cricket Star as it lets them deal more fire damage. The fire effect without the upgrade deals 5 damage per second until 3 seconds after last being hit by a fire based attack on average, but the fire upgrade makes the fire effect deal more damage per second/increase the duration of the fire effect. *Ice Upgrade is exclusive to Ice Variants such as: Ice Pea, Frost Rose, Yeti Chomper, Frozen Citron, AC Perry, and Goalie Star. The Ice Pea without the upgrade takes 3 direct hits on a zombie to freeze it on average, but the ice upgrade makes the enemy freeze faster/increase duration of the chill effect after last being hit by an ice based attack. *Toxic Upgrade is exclusive to the Toxic Variants such as: Toxic Pea, Dr. Toxic, Toxic Brainz and Toxic Chomper. The Toxic Chomper's aura of toxicity deals 2 to 5 damage every second depending on how close the enemy is to the Chomper on average, and the other Toxic Variants are similar in that department. They deal 2 toxic damage to an enemy hit by their attacks per second until 3 seconds after last being hit by a toxic based attack. The toxic effect spreads to other enemies, but the toxic upgrade increases the aura size/increases damage or duration of the toxic effect. *Vampiric Upgrade is exclusive to Vampire Flower. Without the upgrade, she can heal herself from attacking zombies 3 HP on average, but with the vampiric upgrade she can heal 4 HP. *Super Meter Upgrade is exclusive to Legendary Characters. The Iron Citron without upgrades takes 5 vanquishes to enter his Legendary Mode on average, but with the super meter upgrade, Legendary Characters require less vanquishes to enter their respective Legendary Modes (excluding Party Characters, since Shared Vanquishes now count towards Party Time). *Homing Upgrade is exclusive to Rose. This upgrade improves the lock-on ability of Rose and her variants/follows enemies slightly faster. *Damage Radius Upgrade is exclusive to Park Ranger, Alien Flower, and Toxic Citron. This upgrade increases the size of the lingering cloud to affect a larger area. *Explosion Life Upgrade is exclusive to Park Ranger, Alien Flower, and Toxic Citron. This upgrade increases the duration of the lingering cloud. *Overheat Upgrade is exclusive to All-Stars, Super Brainz, General Supremo, and Citrons as they will deal more damage before overheating. *Overheat Penalty Upgrade is exclusive to All-Stars, Super Brainz, General Supremo, and Citrons as the cooldown time is reduced. *Digestion Upgrade is exclusive to Chompers, as they will take less time to digest a zombie. *Penetrate Upgrade is exclusive to Camo Cactus, Camo Ranger, Mob Cob and Captain Flameface. The Mob Cob can penetrate through zombies with the Corn Crusher, making shields in general useless, but the penetrate upgrade can increase the number of enemies each shot can penetrate through. Gallery Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Game mechanics